McKinley's First Tragedy
by IReallyLoveSantana
Summary: It was a pretty normal day. Until one of the freshman pulled a gun and shot up the hallway and Rachel Berry is caught in one of the bullet's path.
1. Chapter 1

_**I obviously don't own Glee. Or that Irish kid would have never set foot on set. -_-**_

The first bullet hit one of the ceiling tiles, destroying it. The second round hit a locker. And the third slug hit Rachel Berry. Every student in the hallway had dropped to the ground, but now dared to lift their heads enough to see where the scream had come from. And there she was, dropped to her knees, staring down at the bullet wound in her abdomen.

Half of the hallway returned their eyes to the scrawny, pale freshmen with the 9mm, while the other half's eyes remained on Rachel, who had fallen onto her side.

"Everyone get into a room." The freshman commanded in a shaky voice. Beads of sweat ran down his face and he gripped the gun tighter. No one dared to move first.

"Go!" He yelled, firing a shot into the ceiling once again. Immediately, the teenagers started scurrying into whatever room was closest to them.

Rachel didn't know whose arms were wrapped around her and pulling her down the hallway, but they were strong. She struggled to keep her eyes open and ignore the pounding of her heart in her ears. Despite her effort to stay awake, Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as she was drug through a door.

* * *

"Rachel. Come one, you need to wake up. Rachel, _open your eyes._" The young woman heard a gentle voice say. When she did come to, the first thing that hit her was the pain.

Blurry faces came into focus as Rachel blinked several times. It took her a few seconds to recall the names from her fuzzy mind. The voice she had heard belonged to Santana, who was pressing with both hands down on her burning wound. They Latina's hands were stained red.

"You're going to be okay, just stay with us Rachel." A different voice said. Glancing to her left, Rachel saw Quinn sitting next to her. It was then she noticed where she was. She was on the stage in the auditorium.

Blaine and Kurt returned to the stage after checking to make sure every door in the large auditorium was locked. They kneeled down beside their bleeding friend and stared at the huge bloodstain on her sweater. Color had drained from her normally tanned face, especially her lips, and every so often, a series of tremors shook her frail body.

"How is she?" Kurt asked, taking Rachel's free hand. That was his best friend lying there in a pool of her own blood.

"Awake." Santana replied, ripping one of the sleeves off of Rachel's sweater to use as gauze.

"Where….where's Finn?" The injured girl asked quietly. A jolt of worry surged through her chest and she struggled to control her heart rate.

"He didn't come today, remember? He has the flu." Quinn reminded the brunette before she could upset herself too much.

Rachel nodded weakly. "Am…am I going to die?" She asked next. Everyone's eyes widened as they struggled to think of an answer.

"No. You are not going to die. You are going to graduate and get married to your big oaf of a fiancé." Santana told Rachel. The nasty tone she normally used with the singer had been replaced by a gentle, caring one. Rachel's lips curled into a small smile as she looked at the Latina.

"What are we going to do?" Brittany asked from her position beside Santana. This was one of the first times in her life that she had been truly scared for a sensible reason.

"We called the police when we first came in, and they said they already had officers dispatched. But we're in a lockdown. It could take hours before they can get help in here." Quinn said, glancing at one of the clocks on the wall.

The five teenagers in the room sighed. Rachel gasped a bit in pain as Santana applied the piece of fabric to the bleeding gunshot wound. The room was starting to spin around her, and the lights didn't seem as bright. She struggled to speak.

"Why?" Her voice was shaking, barely loud enough to be heard. The peers around her shook their heads and shrugged.

"We don't know. I've only seen that kid once or twice around school-" Blaine quit talking as his cellphone buzzed. He quickly unlocked the iPhone and opened the new text.

"It's from Mike. He's in Mr. Schue's room. The police are outside and the SWAT team's on the way. He wants to know if any of us are hurt." Blaine said, looking up from the touch screen.

"Don't…..don't tell them." Rachel forced out. The other teenagers turned to look at her in confusion."They might try to come here. He could shoot them." She explained, letting her drooping eyelids close.

"Keep your eyes open Rach." Quinn said softly, pulling the brunette's head into her lap. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled faintly up at the senior.

"Just send back 'okay'." Kurt suggested. His boyfriend nodded and quickly sent the message.

"The bleeding's slowing down." Santana muttered, gently pulling the sweater sleeve away from short singer's bloodstained skin. Rachel dared to look down at the wound, and then wished she hadn't. A gentler stream of red liquid was still trickling down her side, onto the stage.

"That's a good sign, right?' Brittany questioned, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Her girlfriend nodded and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"We need medical stuff. Something to tape the wound up until help comes." Santana said, wiping her bloodstained hands on the stage. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"There aren't any first aid kits in here." Blaine said, stating the obvious.

"What about the nurses' office?" Brittany suggested quietly. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise.

"Brittany…that's a good idea." Kurt said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Since when did Brittany have good ideas?

"But…but it's on the other side of the school. Someone could get shot." Rachel's quiet voice broke into the conversation. A defeated silence fell over the teens.

"I'll go." Santana said after a couple of moments. Everyone turned to look at her. Brittany shook her head, eyebrows raised.

"Santana, no." Brittany whimpered, putting a gentle hand on her girlfriend's arm.

"You can't go out there, there's a psycho running around." Quinn chimed in. Blaine and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Someone has to go. Quinn, you're kind of a pussy. Brittany, there's no way I'd let you. And I'm pretty sure you don't know where the nurse's office is," Brittany nodded grimly in agreement. Santana went on, "Neither of the lover boys over here are going to leave each other. Plus Kurt would shriek every time he heard his own footsteps. So I'm going."

Santana stood up slowly, keeping Rachel's sleeve over the wound. Her girlfriend stood up as well and quickly threw her arms around the Latina. "Please be careful San." Brittany whispered, her voice cracking as she did so. Santana forced herself not to look into the blonde's scared gaze. Instead, she nodded and gently kissed her. She kept the kiss quick, knowing the longer she stayed, the harder it was going to be to walk out the door.

"Alright. After I leave, lock the door behind me. I'll knock three times when I come back. Don't open the door until you hear my voice." Santana instructed, pulling her lips away from Brittany's. Everyone, apart from Rachel, nodded in agreement.

Just as Santana started to walk towards the stage stairs, Brittany pulled her back into a hug. Santana bit her cheek to keep herself calm, and hugged the girl back. "I'll be okay." She assured her. Brittany nodded as she released her hold on the Latina.

Santana turned and walked down the stairs, off of the stage. She walked through the aisles, towards the back of the auditorium. Her heart accelerated with every step she took and for the first time in her life, she was truly terrified. By the time she reached the door, the Latina's hands were shaking. Closing her eyes, she built up the nerve and stepped out into the hallway.

_**Hey guys. This kind of just wandered into my mind today. Please leave a review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

The halls were _dead _silent. Santana shut the auditorium door as quietly as she could, wincing as the click seemed louder than normal. The Latina whirled around, scanning the hallways for any sign of the deranged freshman. She found herself alone and began towards the nurses' office.

_Just keep your cool Lopez. He's not going to find you. You're going to grab the medical shit and get your tiny ass back to Berry just fine, _Santana told herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she honestly felt like it could be heard in the otherwise silent halls. Santana came to an intersection in the halls and stopped. Hesitantly, she poked her head around the corner.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Brittany asked for what seemed like the zillionth time since her girlfriend had left.

"Santana has her phone on her. She'd text us if she wasn't." Blaine assured the blonde cheerleader.

"Dead people can't use cellphones." Brittany mumbled. Everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"Britt, don't say that." Quinn put a comforting hand on the girl's arm. Brittany shrugged and a tear glistened in her eye.

* * *

Once again, the coast was clear. Santana kept her footsteps light, quiet, and slow. She still had to make it through the main hallway, and back one of the small ones before reaching nurses' office. So basically, the whole way across the school.

The longer she was out of the auditorium, the calmer Santana got. Her heart beat had nearly returned to normal, as well as her breathing. Maybe the kid had given up or shot himself or something.

By the time Santana reached the middle of the main hallway, she was feeling safe enough to break into a jog. Even though she herself felt safe, she knew Rachel's life was still in danger. And if that dwarf, er, _girl _died before the Latina could make up for being such a bitch, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Santana came to the end of the hallway and stepped confidently around the corner. The smaller hallway was just as deserted as the other ones had been, and the Latina could now see the nurses' office at the end of the hall.

Santana rushed into the nurses' office and started ripping through drawers. Band-Aids, cotton swabs, thermometer caps, goddamnit, where was the serious medical supplies? Santana slammed the third drawer she had checked shut and moved on to the next cabinet.

Santana hit the jackpot with the next drawer she checked. There were rolls of gauze, medical tape, bandages. Santana looked around for something to carry the supplies with and her eyes fell on a first aid kit. Perfect.

The Latina opened the kit and found it already filled with more gauze, tape, and bandages, as well as some anti-septic. She stuffed the small case as full as she could before latching it and exiting the office as quickly as she could.

Santana clutched the medical kit tightly as she walked down the main hallway, towards the auditorium. Her mind was focused on getting back to Brittany and Rachel and the others. Until three gunshots rang out in the halls.

* * *

Everyone in the auditorium jumped as they heard the gunshots. "No!" Brittany screamed, leaping up from her position on the stage. The blonde ran down the stairs, sobbing. Quinn quickly sprang up after her, as well as Blaine. Kurt scooted closer to Rachel and took her hand.

Quinn managed to snag Brittany around the waist just before the blonde reached the doors. "San!" Brittany wailed desperately, struggling against Quinn's grip. Blaine caught up to the two girls as well.

"Brittany, calm down. We don't know if that was Santana or not. Here, we'll call her." The boy said, pulling out his phone and quickly scrolling through his contacts. He prayed Santana would answer.

Tears still streamed down Brittany's face as she stopped struggling against Quinn. Blaine put the phone on speaker, and the phone's ringing echoed in the auditorium.

* * *

Santana knew that the shots had been fired somewhere close to her. Her heart immediately started pounding again and she looked for a hiding spot frantically. A supply closet to her right seemed to be the best place. Santana hurriedly opened the door.

As she fell to her knees to hide behind the door, Santana picked up another set of footsteps. She put a hand over her mouth to quiet the harsh breaths coming out of her mouth and peeked under the door. The footsteps were getting louder and louder and Santana struggled to stop tears from welling in her eyes. Then, Santana could see a pair of warn down sneakers right outside the door. She watched with relief when they walked past the door. Until of course, her cellphone went off.

Santana reached to the pocket in her Cheerio's coat to turn off the loud ringing, but it was too late. The door flew open in front of her and she shrieked as two clammy hands drug her out into the hallway.

* * *

"She's not picking up." Brittany sobbed. Feeling that Quinn had nearly released her grip, Brittany yanked herself free and burst out into the hallway.

Santana found herself staring down the barrel of a pistol. The grip on her pony tail tightened, and she whimpered in a very un-Santana like way. "Santana Lopez." The freshman crooned, smiling as he pulled her up off of the floor.

"Please, just let me go." The Latina begged quietly. Her eyes flickered back and forth from the gun to his amused face.

"And why should I? You certainly didn't stop _laughing _when a couple of your dim witted jocks threw me into a dumpster." The boy snarled, pressing the gun barrel into her head. Santana sobbed, recalling the memory that happened only yesterday. She had laughed when a couple of the football players had tossed him into a dumpster. It wasn't even that it was that funny, it was just Santana's instinct.

"I'm sorry." Santana cried, searching the boy's eyes for any sign of mercy. She found none.

The two teenagers' conversation was interrupted at the sound of a girl's cry, and a door opening. The freshman immediately pulled the gun away from Santana. And pointed it at one Brittany S. Pierce.

_**Hey guys. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but I got a review this morning, so I kept with it. Let me know if you want more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"No!" Santana cried, watching her girlfriends face fall as she noticed the gun being pointed at her. The freshman still had a painful grip on her hair, and Santana gripped the base of her ponytail before yanking out of his grasp. He shouted in surprise and turned the pistol at her again.

"Fine. Shoot me. Just leave her alone." Santana said. Any hint of fear in her voice was masked by her desperation to protect Brittany.

"I don't know Santana. I think it would hurt a lot more if I shot her rather than you." The freshman said, turning the gun back to Brittany, who whimpered.

"Please.-" The boy cut her off.

"James. My name is James. Not that I'd expect you'd remember it." He snarled.

"Please, James. I'll do anything." Santana continued.

"Anything? How about you two give me a little show? And I'll _think _about letting you go." James grinned, making Santana's stomach churn with anger. She looked over at Brittany and nodded bitterly.

Keeping his gun at the ready, James watched as the two girls stepped towards each other.

"Santana, I don't want to do it for him." Brittany said softly, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's lower back.

"I know baby. But we have to. Just pretend he isn't there." The Latina replied, wiping away at a fallen tear on Brittany's cheek. The blonde nodded and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

The two girls both kept their eyes closed as they kissed, hoping they would hear the freshman's footsteps walk away. Sadly, the only thing they heard was a soft groan coming from the 15 year old. A couple of minutes passed, along with a couple more groans, and Santana snuck a look at him.

"Alright, that's enough. Go try to save your little Berry." James said, making eye contact with Latina. The two girls leaned back from each other, both of them breathing heavily.

Santana kept her eyes locked with the freshman as she walked the few feet to pick up the medical supplies she had dropped. Her smirked at her, enraging Santana. He knew he had full power over her and he knew it.

"Chop chop." James said tauntingly. Santana hurried back over to Brittany with the kit and both girls fled into the auditorium, praying that they wouldn't hear gunshots behind them.

* * *

"No. No!" Tina's shriek came from the back of the choir room. Mr. Schuester's head snapped up, as well as everyone else's in the room.

"What is it Tina?" Mike asked, wondering what could have possibly appeared on the girl's phone that good have upset her so much. Tears were suddenly streaming down her face.

"Rachel, sh-sh-she's been sh-shot." Tina sobbed out. Jaws dropped. No one spoke for a couple seconds.

"How do you know?" Mr. Schuester asked, walking over to the sobbing Asian.

"Q-Quinn texted me. Sh-she said that they weren't going t-to tell us because they didn't want to worry us, but she's getting worse." Tina managed to say. Tears started forming in the other glee members' eyes.

"Mr. Schue, we've got to help her." Puck said, standing up from his chair. He had had enough of this sitting around and waiting for the SWAT team that they had all been expecting to burst through the door at any minute.

"We can't go out into the hallway guys. The shooter's still running around." Their teacher replied tiredly. It had been hours of anxiety, waiting, and fear.

"Tina, where are they?" Puck asked, disregarding Mr. Schue as he turned to look at Tina.

"They're in the auditorium. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are all with her too." The long haired girl said, looking down at her phone.

"_Puck. _You're not going out there." Mr. Schuester's voice rose in an attempt to shut the boy down. Once again, he was ignored.

"Anyone else coming with me?" Puck asked, walking towards the door. Glances were exchanged. Sam stood up and Artie wheeled forward.

"Artie? Dude, you're crippled." Puck said, raising an eyebrow.

"So? The auditorium doesn't have stairs leading up to it. Plus my wheels are probably quiet than your big ol' feet." Artie returned the eyebrow raise and Puck shrugged.

"Boys! Sit _down._" Mr. Schuester yelled. The students around him jumped, already on edge.

Puck shook his head before walking out of the classroom. Sam and Artie shot Mr. Schuester apologetic looks before following out into the hall.

* * *

"Santana, we thought you got shot!" Kurt said in disbelief. It was then, for the first time, the two teenagers hugged.

"Almost. Bastard made us kiss before he'd let us go." Santana said, still fired up with rage.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked, locking the auditorium door again.

"It's James, um, Dodgson or something. A freshman." Santana said, struggling to remember the boy's last name.

"I've seen that kid around. Did you get some stuff?" Kurt said. Santana nodded, holding up the medical kit.

"How is she?" Santana asked as they all began towards the stage. There were a couple moments of silence.

"She can barely keep her eyes open. Her lips have lost nearly all of their color, and she's in a lot of pain." Blaine said quietly. Santana quickened her pace to a run and practically leapt up onto the stage.

"Rachel, it's me, Santana. I got some stuff that's going to help you." The Latina said as she kneeled down next to Rachel. Quinn moved out of the way and went to take Rachel's head and rest it on her lap.

Santana got a slight moan in reply. She turned to the first aid kit and opened it, dumping the contents on the floor. The Latina rolled up Rachel's shirt, exposing the blood covered wound and poured a bit of the anti-septic she had picked up onto it.

The sudden burning in the bullet hole seemed to rouse Rachel a bit. She cried out and her eyelids opened wider. "I know it hurts Rach. Just, try to stay awake, alright?" Santana said in a comforting tone. The short brunette nodded weakly.

Santana ripped a gauze package opened and held it to the wound. It worked much better than the girl's sweater sleeve had. Eventually though, the gauze became soaked with red, and Santana exchanged it for a new one.

"I don't think she's going to make it." Blaine whispered to his boyfriend, even though they were in the back of the auditorium.

"Don't say that!" Kurt exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Kurt, I know she's your best friend. But it's been hours and she's lost a lot of blood." Blaine replied, shaking his head.

"Don't think like that. Help is coming." Kurt told the junior. Just then, the sound of one of the doors opening echoed around the auditorium.

_**Hey guys. So, who do you think it is? Puck and the boys? Or is it James, back to finish the job since he knows where Rachel is now? Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Nobody move." James ordered, raising his gun. Blaine wrapped an arm protectively around Kurt, who grabbed for his hand. Rachel made a feeble attempt to curl up against Quinn, and the blonde pulled her into her arms now that the bullet wound was bandaged up. Santana inched her way in front of Brittany, nostrils flaring in disgust for the boy.

James slowly made his way up to the stage and climbed the stairs. Rachel showed the most emotion any of them had seen all day as she hid her face in Quinn's shoulder and whimpered.

"How's Ms. Berry doing?" He asked, crouching down beside her. Quinn tightened her grip around the small brunette and slightly turned her own head to the side so that she wouldn't have to look at the boy.

Suddenly, a fit of rage seemed to take over James. He fired a shot up into the ceiling, causing everyone to scream in surprise and fear. "Even when I have a fucking _gun, _I still get ignored!" He snarled, pointing the gun at Quinn. She bit back tears and finally looked at him.

"You shot her, how do you think she's doing?" Santana growled before Quinn could answer. James turned his attention angrily towards her.

"You never know when to shut your mouth, do you Lopez? Are you _asking _for a bullet in your fucking head?" He shouted. Santana flinched, but locked her jaw and glared at him.

"Stupid bitch. Maybe I should just take your little girlfriend with me and blow her brains out in front of the police. I need a human shield if I'm going to get out of here." He laughed, taking a step towards Brittany.

"If you touch her I swear to God I'll kill you." Santana's voice was so full of malice that James couldn't help but to flinch. However, he quickly regained his composure and smirked.

"And how are you going to do that, Lopez? I have the gun." He asked tauntingly, waving the pistol in her face. She had to use every ounce of self-control to stop herself from lunging at his throat.

"Please, just leave." Came Rachel's small voice. She had stopped hiding her face in Quinn's shirt and now looked at her shooter with pleading, watery eyes.

"Aw, you'd like that wouldn't you Rachel?" James said. He kneeled down and traced the outline of her face with his gun. She shuddered, partially from blood loss, and partially from fear. She sucked in a sharp breath as he leaned in closer. "I think I'd like to stay and watch you die." He whispered.

Before she could stop herself, Quinn grabbed for the gun. No one was going to say shit like that to Rachel, regardless of if he had a gun. James pulled back quickly enough to get the pistol out of her reach and then didn't hesitate to fire a round into Quinn's shoulder. The blonde's scream of pain echoed through the auditorium, mixing with everyone else's shouts and cries.

"Stupid bitch. I'll be back for you, I'm running low on bullets." James said, disgust lingering in his voice. Quinn now lay gasping on the stage floor, with Rachel wrapping an arm around her from the side.

No one dared to move until James had exited the auditorium. After he was gone, Blaine and Kurt scrambled over to the bleeding blonde and helped her to sit up. "I'm okay." She gasped, putting a hand to the bleeding wound. Kurt was ripping gauze off of the roll from the first aid kit and quickly handed it to Blaine, who moved Quinn's hand and pressed it to the wound.

"Rachel, how you doing?" Santana asked, moving over to the brunette. "Quinn?" The diva panted out, exhausted from all the excitement.

"She got hit in the shoulder. But she's doing okay, I promise." Santana replied, trying to prevent the girl from worrying any more.

"It's my fault." Rachel said weakly. Santana shook her head quickly.

* * *

Puck, Artie and Sam were all frozen in place after they heard the gun shot. After listening closely for a couple seconds, the rounded the corner and the auditorium door came into sight. Just as they took a few steps towards it, it opened. The three boys leapt back behind the corner and held their breath. Puck peeked out from behind the wall and growled as he caught sight of James, gun in hand. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Puck nodded, but watched James leave down a different hallway. As soon as the boy was out of sight, they sprinted, and rolled, to the auditorium.

Puck opened the door and stepped in. He watched as his peers on the stage turned to look at him in fear, and then relax. Sam and Artie entered behind him and all three boys raced to the stage.

Sam helped Artie up the wheelchair ramp while Puck barreled up the stairs, panic ripping through him as he took in Rachel and Quinn's bloody appearances.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Puck yelled, slamming his fist onto the stage floor. Rachel and Quinn flinched. The blonde's already fair skin had grown paler, but she remained upright, arms bracing herself behind her back. Puck sat down behind her and she leaned on him, grateful for the rest.

"What're you guys doing here?" Santana asked, working on putting gauze and a bandage on Quinn's wound, while Kurt was redressing Rachel's.

"We thought you guys could use some help." Sam answered, sitting down next to Quinn. She smiled weakly at her and she took his hand, squeezing it when another wave of pain hit her.

"How'd you know?" Santana frowned.

"I texted Tina. They had a right to know." Quinn answered tiredly. Santana nodded in understanding. There was no way she would be able to fight with the blonde.

"Did you guys lock the door on your way in?" Santana asked suddenly. She remembered that James had promised to come back.

The boys shook their head, but Puck stood up in understanding. He raced around the auditorium, locking every door. He jumped back up onto the stage, out of breath. "There," he panted, "We should be safe for now."

_**Oooooh, Quinn got shot. If I don't get enough reviews, I might make her left subclavian burst, which means she bleed out in a matter of seconds…..so maybe you should review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

James walked the familiar halls, feeling better than he ever had. He had been waiting _forever _to give the bitch Fabray what she deserved. That blonde thought she was so much better than everyone it made him sick. Always ignoring his friendly waves in the hall, or scoffing when he was thrown into dumpsters. It felt nice to put her in her place.

The skinny boy made his way to his locker, where his backpack hanging on a hook. After opening the metal door, he unzipped the bag and reached into the pocket he had put his magazines in. He frowned when he realized he only had one left. He was going to have to think of how he wanted to end this.

James started back towards the auditorium. He had a bullet ready in the chamber of his pistol, and was ready to do what he had come to do. He was going to get the payback he deserved and then he was going to get out of here.

* * *

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand as the blonde put her head on her shoulder. "Do you think he'll come back San?" She asked, curling up closer to her girlfriend.

"Even if he does, he won't be able to get in. We'll be fine Britt, I promise." The Latina replied, stroking hair out of Brittany's face. The other girl didn't seem convinced.

"What about Rachel? Is she going to be alright?" Santana tensed up at the question. Berry had seemed to be fading fast.

"I don't know, B." She sighed, staring across the stage at Rachel, who was resting on Quinn's lap. Fabray wasn't looking too hot herself either.

* * *

James approached the auditorium door once again, readying his pistol. He fixed a smirk on his face and then attempted to open the door. His smirk quickly turned to a frown when the door didn't budge.

* * *

Every one of the glee clubber's heads snapped towards the door when they heard the door at the back of the auditorium being tried. Well, everyone except for Rachel, who barely managed to look in the general direction of the door. She felt Quinn's hand grab her own and knew immediately who must be outside.

* * *

"_Open the fucking door!" _James screamed, kicking at it with his worn out sneaker. No reply came from inside. But he knew they were still in there. He just knew.

"Open the door, or I'll go to the choir room and blow up every fucking one of your friends' heads." He yelled, clicking the safety on his pistol back and forth in excitement.

* * *

"We have to open the door." Sam said, standing up from the stage floor. Puck stopped him.

"I'll do it. Everyone stay down and don't do anything distracting." The mowhawked teen told his peers.

"Noah, don't." Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper, but Puck heard it. He turned to look at her. Quinn was shaking her head as well, and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"You'll be fine. We'll all be fine." Puck said, nodding at the other teenagers. He then turned around and started towards the door.

* * *

James waited outside the auditorium door, finger on the trigger. He hoped to God that it was going to be opened by the fucking Latina. He hated himself for not finishing her off in the hallway. James heard footsteps right outside the door. Finally, the sound of the door unlocking clicked and it opened.

* * *

Puck found himself staring down the barrel of James' pistol. Before he even had time for his life to flash before his eyes, the trigger had been pulled and it was too late. Puck's body dropped to the floor with a thud and the other teenagers in the large auditorium screamed. Sam grabbed Artie's wheelchair and pushed him behind the stage stairs as quickly as he could. Santana threw her arms around Brittany and comforted the whimpering girl while trying to fight back tears of her own as her eyes locked on Puck's body. She knew he was dead; she had seen the blood fly out of the back of his head.

"Alright, who's next?" James asked, walking down the aisle, towards the stage. Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms, ignoring her shoulder's scream of protest, and held her close, meanwhile uttering quiet prayers. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the father of her child's dead body. He was gone.

"How about Big-Lips over there?" James laughed, firing a round into Sam's chest. The blonde haired boy gripped his chest and then fell to the floor, blood pooling out around him. Once again, the teens in the room screamed in despair.

"Alright, Brittany, get over here or I'll blow your Mexican girlfriend's head off." James ordered, walking over to where Santana was holding her. The Latina positioned Brittany behind her and shook her head,

"Leave her alone. Take me." Santana said between gritted teeth. James smirked.

"Well isn't this precious? The big whore volunteered to slave the little one." He said, stroking the side of her face with his gun. Santana flinched, but stood her ground. James was angered by this. He said nothing else, but grabbed Santana by the hair and pulled her out of the auditorium with him.

_**Hey guys, I am SO SO SO sorry for how long it took to update this. I'm also sorry this chapter was so graphic, but I felt it was necessary to the story. I'll try to update a lot faster. But in the meantime, review and tell me what you'd like to see happen! I'm always open to suggestions! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop her!" Artie yelled as Brittany bolted towards the auditorium doors. Blaine and Kurt leapt up from their hiding spot in between two rows of chairs and sprinted after her. They caught up to the blonde just before she reached the door Santana and James had disappeared out of. She kicked against them violently, desperate to run after her captured lover.

"Let me go! He's going to kill her!" Brittany screamed desperately. She clawed against the two boys holding her, sinking her nails into their arms.

"If you run out there, he's going to kill you too." Kurt told her, struggling to keep his arms around her waist.

"I don't care!" The blonde shouted, ripping free of their grips and bursting through the auditorium doors. She froze when she came face to face with a SWAT officer. The man, dressed in black, pointed a finger towards another man who was stationed at the end of the hallway. However, her eyes were locked on the school's exit. She could see James through the glass doors, gun pressed to Santana's head. There were policemen lining the sidewalk, all guns trained on the young man.

"No!" Brittany refused as the officer took her by the arm. She pulled away before he good get a good grip on her and raced towards the doors. She could hear his footsteps behind her and launched herself through the doors before he could catch her.

James whirled around as he heard the doors behind him open. A tiny smile flickered across his face as he gripped the gun tighter. He had known all along that he wasn't going to make it out of this alive. He hadn't expected to. But he knew he was going to take as many of his classmates down with him as he could. And here was another one.

"Stupid little bitch." He muttered, slowly walking towards Brittany. He had Santana's neck firmly in his grip still, and drug her along with him. He could practically feel the police guns moving with him and remembered to watch his back.

"Get out of here Brittany." Santana instructed, looking at the blonde with pleading eyes. She had given herself up just to keep her safe. Now it was all for nothing.

"Don't think about moving." James growled, training the gun on her. Santana nearly screamed and brought her foot down on the boy holding her's. He swore under his breath, but kept the gun on Brittany.

"You're really asking for this, aren't you Lopez?" He chuckled, shaking his head at how _stupid _the Latina could be.

"Don't you dare fucking hurt her!" Santana hissed, digging her nails into his arm. Anything to get the gun off of Brittany. It worked for a split second, as he slammed the butt of the pistol into her forehead. But mere seconds later, the barrel was pointed straight at Brittany's head once again.

"So which one of you dies first, huh?" He crooned. Brittany, tears running down her face, shook her head and stared at Santana desperately.

"Me. Shoot me. Let her go, please." Santana begged. Brittany dared to step closer, even with the pistol at her head, and grabbed her hand.

"No San." The blonde whimpered. However, James had already pressed the gun barrel against Santana's head. The Latina tensed up, accepting the fact she was going to die any second, and focused on Brittany's eyes.

"No tears baby. I love you, you know that. Make me proud Brittany. I…I love you so much." Santana choked out. Brittany still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Ready to _die _Lopez?" James whispered, pressing the gun harder against her skull. She was barely able to nod before blood sprayed across her face.

Santana clenched her eyes shut at the gunshot, only to realize that it hadn't come from the pistol. Instead, the pressure left her temple, and the grip around her neck disappeared. Opening her eyes and looking upwards, she spotted a SWAT sniper up on the roof.

Santana wasn't even able to react before Brittany had her arms thrown around her neck. She felt the blonde sob into her shoulder and soon found herself sobbing too. Paramedics and police officers began swarming into the school behind them, yelling orders at each other. Several of them started to lead them towards an ambulance, though neither one of them were barely able to move due to how tightly they were clinging to each other.

"It's okay Brit, it's over. He's not going to hurt either one of us." Santana murmured, rubbing her hand up and down her girlfriend's back. There were tears streaming down both of their faces as they were ushered away from the school's entrance, where terrified students were being led out of. Santana turned around just in time to see a gurney being wheeled out. With Rachel's limp body on it.

_**FUCKING GLEE I SWEAR TO GOD THEY READ MY SHIT GUYS. I WROTE MARLEY HAVING AN EATING DISORDER BEFORE IT WAS ON THE SHOW AND I WROTE THIS BEFORE THEY DID THE "SHOOTING". **_

_**ANYWAYS, LEAVE SOME REVIEWS**_


End file.
